bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 5
Mensis's hunters raided Pthumeru mercilessly. Many Pthumerians attmepted to defend their homes and items, but they were slaughtered like cattle and thrown into the depths, which Mensis titled the Hintertombs. Meanwhile, back in Ihyll, what remained of the group watched as Mensis's second-in-command prepared the operation. His name was Leroy, and he didn't like what Mensis was doing, but Mensis was the one paying, so he listened. Van Helsing said, "So... Mensis, what's your plan?" Mensis looked at him and said, "Do you think I'm an idiot? Why would I tell you my plan?" Then one of Mensis's Hunters came up, the group was actually called the Domini Mors or Lords of Death, came forward and showed something to Mensis, saying, "I think this is according to your taste sir?" Mensis held it up and the group saw what it was: A mask that looked like a mixture between a man's face and an octopus. Mensis put it on and said, "Fits like a glove. What do you all think? I like it." He then directed Leroy to start the operation. Leroy held his breath, then sliced open Yharnam's stomach. He reached in, then said, "Sir, there's nothing in here." Mensis replied, "What!? How is that possible?" He went over, then reached into the now dead Yharnam's stomach himself, and said, "The child's Great One nature must have allowed it to vanish somehow. Dammit." Van Helsing leaned towards Gehrman and whispered, "Hey Gehrman... Remember that move we pulled in Thrace two years ago?" Gehrman looked at Helsing and said, "No. We are definitly not pulling a Thrace." Van Helsing nodded and said, "Well, you have the bottles." Gehrman nodded and said, But I don't have the lighter." Van Helsing said, "It's in my pocket. I can't reach it, so you'll need to fish it out." Gehrman looked at him and said, "Get your girlfriend to do it." Maria sighed and said, "Men. Fine, I'll do it." She reached into Van Helsing's pocket and said, "I've got it, but it's stuck on something." Then she saw Van Helsing blush red and he said, "That's not the lighter." Mensis paced for a few seconds, then said, "Well, there's still the blood. Has anyone found it.?" To which Leroy reponded, "No sir. We think that we may have gotten the wrong labyrinth altogether." Mensis said, "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! God Dammit!! Kill the hunters now. We can't have any witnesses." Mensis then stopped, and picked up an object. It was a small, slug-like creature. Mensis crushed it, and a portal opened, spewing a mass of tentacles forward for a few seconds, then vanishing back into the slug. Mensis said, "Amazing. Leroy, have you men do two things. First, have them collect all of these slugs they can find. And second, get them and me some transportation out of this damn maze." Leroy nodded and ran off to follow orders. Mensis turned to the group and said, "Well old friends, I'm sorry to say that our time together has ended." His men started to take aim with their firearms, but Van Helsing said, "Mensis, while you and your little pal were so busy talking, I was busy taking action." Mensis chuckled and said, "Oh really? What did you do?" Van Helsing smiled and said, "Well, first I undid the knots on our bindings. Then, me and my brother prepared multiple Molotovs. And now, we're going to use them." Mensis's eyes widened, then he started running as Van Helsing threw multiple Molotovs into the air. Gehrman used his special Rifle to shoot them in the air, detonating them in mid-air. The firing squad was immolated and Mensis had fled. Van Helsing said, "Quick, let's not let him get away!" And the group pursued Mensis. Category:Blog posts